One Man's Dream
Overview Summary #Meet Hedge Wizard Mabai in the Forum Highlands. #Seek the wish grantor using the clues in the ancient parchment. #Find Hedge Wizard Mabai in the Halls of Chokhin. Obtained from :Hedge Wizard Mabai in Garden of Seborhin Requirements :Garden Chores Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*Trade Contract Dialogue :"According to the parchment scrawlings, there exists a powerful being in Vabbi that has the magic to make wishes come true. This wish-granting entity is located in the vicinity of the Forum Highlands. As the writing states: :"Within the passages of sand and stone :Turn your head to see water take flight :It won't be long 'til your wish is in sight." :Meet me in the Forum Highlands, and we shall find the answers to all of our dreams!" ::Accept: "Finally, my wishes will be granted!" ::Reject: "The answer to your dreams is a bath and a real job." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Hedge Wizard Mabai) :"The wish grantor must be here somewhere. Pay attention to the clues and keep your eyes peeled." Intermediate Text (clicking the Dusty Urn the first time) :"You give the urn a good rub but end up with nothing but a dark stain on your sleeve." Intermediate Text (clicking the Dusty Urn the second time) :"You rub the urn again. Suddenly... nothing happens." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Hedge Wizard Mabai: "Grant this poor hedge wizard's deepest desires, oh powerful djinn!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Djinn Overseer) :"Your companion's wish has been granted. I must now return to my slumber. Only one wish may be gifted every hundred years. See your friend in the Halls of Chokhin, although you might not recognize him." Reward Dialogue :"Hello! Sorry to have abandoned you in a flash, but I couldn't wait to have my chance with Princess Leifah. I'm now Vabbi's newest and richest royalty, but even now her heart is mysteriously out of reach. Wealth and status were not the only things I lacked, and I'm finding that there is more to life than the pleasures of gold. For now it will have to do. Here, take this as thanks for your help." Walkthrough Hedge Wizard Mabai will be just outside Jennur's Horde. Speak with him, then travel south-east to the area described by the riddle on the parchment. There will be a Dusty Urn sitting on the ground in an alcove near a large group of Djinn and Roaring Ethers. "Rub" the urn 3 times. The third time, a mob of djinn will spawn, including 2 Sapphire Djinn, 1 Ruby Djinn, and a Djinn Overseer (an upgraded Ruby Djinn). The Overseer can do massive damage, around 300 damage per attack. Once you have killed all 3 lesser Djinn and weakened the Overseer (reduced its health to <25%), the Overseer will become neutral. Speak to it to continue the quest. Mabai will disappear; find him in the Halls of Chokhin to complete the quest. Notes *Last in a chain of six quests: #Belgun the Quarry Master: Data Mining #Belgun the Quarry Master: To the Rescue #Belgun the Quarry Master: Coffer of Joko #Belgun the Quarry Master: Puzzling Parchment #Hedge Wizard Mabai: Garden Chores #Hedge Wizard Mabai: One Man's Dream *If you have talked to Mabai in the Forum Highlands and then left the area without completing the quest, upon returning, you will find that Mabai will no longer follow you. There is no need to abandon the quest. Simply head to the location of the urn and proceed as usual. Despite not having a quest marker appear, talking to the Djinn Overseer will still complete the quest. *After rubbing the urn the third time it is suggested to run back away from the urn, doing this will cause the regular djinn to follow you whilst leaving the Djinn Overseer at the urn. This will allow you to fight the Overseer alone after dispatching the regular djinns. Category:Nightfall quests